A thermoplastic resin can have improved properties such as lower specific gravity than glass or metal and improved formability, impact resistance, and the like.
Recently, thermoplastic resins have been used to manufacture plastic products, ranging from electric/electronic products to auto parts. Thermplastic resin products can replace products manufactured using conventional glass and/or metal. This can lower costs, particularly as products become larger and lighter.
For example, an ASA resin including an acrylate-styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer has excellent properties such as weather resistance, chemical resistance, thermal stability, and the like and is widely used as a material for the manufacture of outdoor products, for example, an electric/electronic part, a building material, sport goods, auto parts, and the like.
However, the ASA resin has limited impact resistance and limited coloring properties due to non-transparent characteristics. Thus, it can be particularly difficult to use the same in the manufacture of a non-painted material.
The ASA resin may be mixed with polymethyl methacrylate to improve coloring properties. The mixture, however, can have poor impact resistance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent weather resistance and impact resistance and simultaneously, excellent coloring properties.